


Crossdressing - Tsukishima/Kageyama

by mean_whale



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Groping, M/M, Rimming, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Kageyama has a surprise for his boyfriend.





	Crossdressing - Tsukishima/Kageyama

**Author's Note:**

> This was another request

Kageyama was standing in the bathroom doorway. He was wearing a soft looking pale pink jumper with a blouse underneath, a string in a neat bow around his neck, and a pleated dark skirt so short it hardly covered his butt. His fingers were tangled together at his front, and on his face, he wore the deepest scowl Tsukishima had seen in a long time.

“This was a stupid idea,” Kageyama mumbled and turned to lock himself back in the bathroom.

Tsukishima’s hand quickly shot out and he grabbed Kageyama’s wrist, stopping him from leaving.

“No, no,” Tsukishima said. “I’m just… I wasn’t expecting… this.”

Kageyama didn’t turn to look at him again, but Tsukishima could see how red his ears were.

“How did you know?” he asked.

Kageyama glanced at him from behind his shoulder, still refusing to turn.

“That one time I borrowed your phone,” he muttered. “You should do a better job at hiding your kinky gallery if you don’t want to be found out.”

Tsukishima stepped back and let go of Kageyama’s hand.

“Wow,” he said thoughtfully. “I didn’t…”

“Please, don’t say I misunderstood,” Kageyama said, voice full of desperation that Tsukishima had never heard in it before. “I should have… I should have asked.”

“Hey,” Tsukishima said, making sure to be soft. “You didn’t misunderstand.”

He stepped forward and gently nudged Kageyama to turn around.

“I always wanted to ask you,” Tsukishima said, “but I didn’t know how to bring it up. So… I’m… I’m just so taken aback by the fact that suddenly my fantasy of, of seeing you like… Suddenly it’s all true.”

His cheeks were burning, and for once in his life he was hoping that he had blushed visibly. He wanted Kageyama to see how much the outfit was affecting him without having to explicitly say so. Kageyama didn't look convinced, still refusing to meet his eyes, a deep blush on his cheeks. Tsukishima bit his lip and slowly took a hold of Kageyama's hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Come here,” he said.

He tugged until Kageyama relented and stepped properly into the bedroom. His socks were whispering against the floor, and Tsukishima swallowed, hoping that Kageyama didn't notice how sweaty his palms were suddenly. He swirled Kageyama around beside the bed, still holding on to his hand in case Kageyama tried to escape again.

“You look good, Tobio,” he said quietly.

Kageyama peered at him from behind his brows, still looking extremely suspicious.

“I mean it,” Tsukishima said.

He lifted his free hand to Kageyama's shoulder, enjoying the soft feel of the pullover. He slowly stroked down Kageyama's arm, then up again to trail down his chest, hand coming to rest on his waist. Kageyama had gradually lifted his head up but was still refusing to meet his gaze. Tsukishima let go of his hand to trail down the other side of his body.

“Hmm, I wonder what you're wearing underneath,” he said.

He was certain he had felt something unusual as he was stroking over Kageyama's chest, and from the way Kageyama's blush creeped down his neck, his suspicions were confirmed. He swiftly ducked a hand under the shirts, taking his time to enjoy the feel of Kageyama's abs before trailing up to his chest and meeting something lacy.

“Oh god,” he whispered. “Oh my fucking god.”

Kageyama squeaked and tried to pull away, but Tsukishima stopped him, fingers working up to a pert nipple that was not covered with anything.

“I need you out of this shirt right now,” Tsukishima grumbled, already pulling on the hem of Kageyama's jumper.

Kageyama paused, squinting at him.

“Well?” Tsukishima asked. “I want to see.”

Kageyama was stiff and unmoving, and Tsukishima stopped trying to strip his top off.

“What is it, Tobio?” Tsukishima asked. “Did you… Did you change your mind?”

Kageyama bit his lip, eyes strained on Tsukishima's chest.

“You,” he said so quietly that Tsukishima had to lean closer to hear. “Are you laughing at me?”

The question was so unexpected that it took Tsukishima a while to even understand it.

“No?” he replied.

Kageyama didn't look convinced, so Tsukishima took a hold of his hand and unceremoniously pressed it against the very obvious erection he was sporting.

“Does that feel like I'm making fun of you?” he asked, voice a little rougher than necessary, but he couldn't believe that after all their years together Kageyama still thought that he was playing around. “That's what you did to me, Tobio. And if you're not having second thoughts right now, I want you to take that shirt off.”

Kageyama looked at his face for a moment, but then started pulling off the soft knitwear. Underneath he wore a white blouse, and Tsukishima could see something black under the thin fabric. He smoothed his hands over Kageyama's chest, feeling the soft frills of his bralette and the hard peaks of his nipples.

“I can't believe you went to all this trouble just for me,” Tsukishima mumbled, fingers twisting a nipple shortly before wandering to the cute bow on Kageyama's neck. “I couldn't ask for anything better.”

He leaned in to kiss Kageyama, lips soft and chaste as he pulled open the bow and tossed the string to the ground. He licked over Kageyama's lips and was glad to find that Kageyama eagerly opened his mouth for a deeper kiss. He was already fiddling with the buttons of Kageyama's blouse, the small pearl fastens difficult to manoeuvre, but he didn't want to break the kiss to look at what he was doing. Instead he gladly sucked Kageyama's tongue into his own mouth, rubbing his tongue against it.

When Tsukishima pushed the blouse over Kageyama's shoulders, he finally broke the kiss to see exactly what Kageyama was wearing underneath. He was delighted to find a sort of harness made from frilly lace, triangles framing his pecs and the brown of his nipples. Tsukishima stayed quiet, reverently running a finger over the ruffled fabric before rubbing his thumbs over the nipples. Kageyama shivered, and Tsukishima leaned down to press a wet kiss onto both nipples.

“This harness is staying in your sexy wardrobe,” he said.

Kageyama finally cracked a smile.

“I wasn't aware I had such a wardrobe,” he said.

“You do now,” Tsukishima said and kissed Kageyama before sliding his hands down to his ass. “And what are you wearing under this?”

Kageyama was blushing again, and Tsukishima took that as a good sign.

“Lift up your skirt,” Tsukishima said quietly.

Kageyama bit his lip but didn't hesitate to take a hold of the hem of his skirt and lift it up slowly. Tsukishima watched how the skin of Kageyama's thighs was revealed, and quickly he caught a glimpse of smooth black fabric. Kageyama lifted the skirt high enough to reveal the shiny black silk that cradled his cock.

“Why aren't you hard?” Tsukishima asked. “Are you not enjoying this?”

Kageyama averted his eyes.

“I'm just nervous,” he mumbled in response.

Tsukishima hummed in thought and slid his hands to the side of Kageyama's hips, feeling how the black silk cut off to lace.

“Turn around,” he said.

Kageyama turned, and Tsukishima lifted the backside of the skirt to see how black lace stretched over the mounds of Kageyama's ass cheeks, then disappearing into the crack.

“Ah, shit,” he muttered and copped a handful of the round cheeks. “How are you this fucking perfect.”

His thumbs followed the edge of the lace stretched over Kageyama's ass.

“I will devour you,” he groaned.

Kageyama jumped and squeaked in surprise when Tsukishima sank his teeth into the soft flesh of his ass, licking over the bitemark. His hands fondled the ass in front of him and he licked along the edge of the lace on both cheeks before dipping his tongue into the crack, getting a surprised yelp out of Kageyama. He chuckled before backing away, hands slipping to Kageyama's front to feel his cock that was still mostly flaccid.

“Are you into this at all?” he asked again. “We don't have to take it further.”

Kageyama was quiet for a moment, and Tsukishima started pulling away when Kageyama caught his hands and pulled them back to his groin again.

“Just touch me,” Kageyama said, voice unusually raspy. “I'm… I want you to… touch me.”

Tsukishima slid his hands down to Kageyama's thighs and squeezed them with a soft chuckle.

“With pleasure,” he said.

He pressed his smiling face against Kageyama's ass, nuzzling the round cheek with his face as he cupped Kageyama's cock with one hand. He bit on the soft flesh of Kageyama's ass again, this time getting only a grunt in response, and slid his hands to the waistband of the panties. He toyed with the elastic, pressing wet kisses over the perky ass in front of him.

“T– Talk to me,” Kageyama said, voice muffled and nervous.

Tsukishima smiled fondly at the way his boyfriend was still shy about asking for things in the bedroom after all their time together. He hummed in thought to calm Kageyama's nerves and glanced up to confirm that Kageyama was holding a hand over his mouth. Cute, Tsukishima thought and kissed Kageyama's hip.

“I'll eat you out until you're all sloppy and open,” he said, lips trailing over Kageyama's skin. “Then I'll bend you over and fuck you in this skirt. Hard.”

Kageyama groaned quietly. Tsukishima nudged his legs apart with a hand, then took a moment to massage the firm muscles of his ass before pulling on the waistband of the panties again. He slid the garment down slowly, enjoying the way the back-seam was caught between Kageyama's cheeks before sliding off to his thighs. Tsukishima pulled the panties down to Kageyama's knees before leaving it to cop a feel of the nude ass in front of him.

“Perfect,” he hummed.

He pulled the cheeks apart to reveal Kageyama's rim, fluttering as the cool air touched it. He simply looked for a while, thumbs massaging around the puckered entrance to see it twitch and to hear Kageyama gasp. He smiled to himself and leaned forward, licking over the perineum and up to the fluttering hole, stopping there to circle the pucker. Kageyama's muscles tightened and Tsukishima enjoyed the quiet mewls Kageyama let out. He teased the entrance with the tip of his tongue, then licked widely over it before flicking it with the tip again, relishing in the sounds dripping from Kageyama's lips.

Kageyama was already panting when he wiggled his tongue past the initial tightness, the quiet whimpers turning louder. He pushed his tongue inside as far as it would go, moaning as he thought about how good it would feel to fuck Kageyama. He continued working without much thought, simply enjoying the way Kageyama finally seemed to be enjoying himself. He copped a feel of Kageyama's front to confirm that Kageyama was indeed hard. Pleased with his work he hummed before pulling back.

“Bend over,” he said as he stood up.

Kageyama glanced at him before bending forward, still holding on to the hem of his skirt and somewhat stiff.

“What's with the nerves?” Tsukishima asked.

“Nothing,” Kageyama muttered in response. “Just get on with it.”

Tsukishima picked up their bottle of lube from the nightstand and turned to look at Kageyama with a frown.

“And here I thought I had already been on,” he said.

Kageyama snorted, his posture finally relaxing, and Tsukishima sighed quietly. During their time together Kageyama had never forced himself to do something he didn't want to do, but his nervous behaviour hadn't exactly convinced Tsukishima. Now, however, it started to seem more likely again.

When the cap of the lube bottle popped open, Kageyama let go of the hem of his skirt with one hand and leaned it on the bed for support. Tsukishima coated his fingers slowly and took in the sight of Kageyama bent over for him, the skirt bunched up on his lower back, panties hanging around his knees and the black fabric of the harness flush against his skin.

“Relax,” Tsukishima said before probing his fingers between Kageyama's cheeks.

“I am relaxed,” Kageyama bit back.

Tsukishima chuckled and circled his slick fingers around the puckered hole. Kageyama talking back was always a good sign. He teased the entrance with his fingertips until Kageyama whined and pushed against them. Only then did he slip a finger inside, quickly followed by another.

“You're so loose already,” Tsukishima said with a calculated teasing tone. “You must be desperate for my cock.”

“Fuck you,” Kageyama mumbled without heat.

Tsukishima laughed and scissored his fingers, pulling on the tight ring before pushing his fingers all the way inside and stroking over Kageyama's prostate on the way. He was quick to add a third finger. Kageyama whimpered, let go of the skirt altogether and leaned against the bed with both hands.

“Hurry up,” Kageyama said, almost demanding.

“Wouldn't want to accidentally hurt you,” Tsukishima replied, but he did spread his fingers harder to test Kageyama's limits. “Although you sure are loose. Did you have fun on your own last night while I was working?”

Kageyama mumbled something in return, but the way his neck blushed was an answer enough.

“Well why didn't you say so,” Tsukishima said, allowing his amusement into his voice.

He wasted no time taking his fingers out and pulling his pants off just enough for his erection to spring free. Kageyama's hips were swaying before him and he lined himself with the entrance. Kageyama moaned when he pushed the tip inside, glad to note that it went in easily. He wondered if Kageyama had fucked himself on a dildo or gotten off with a plug inside. He wanted to ask, but the tightness surrounding his aching cock as he sank deeper was distracting him from anything other than the present. He pushed in slowly, revelling in the quiet mewls rising from Kageyama's throat. The pressure around his cock was perfect, and he tightened his hold of Kageyama's hips.

“Fuck,” Kageyama breathed out.

Tsukishima groaned as he bottomed out, hips resting flush against Kageyama's pert ass. He stopped to breathe, finding it unusually difficult to stay still as he waited for Kageyama to adjust. He looked at Kageyama's back and how the back strap of his harness lay against his tan skin, how his skirt was bundled up around his hips where Tsukishima was holding onto him. Kageyama wiggled his hips, pulling an unexpected whimper from Tsukishima.

“I'm ready,” Kageyama said, trying to sound grumpy but failing spectacularly.

Tsukishima responded with a breathless chuckle. He pulled back a bit, then stopped to pull the skirt down to cover Kageyama's ass, the hem brushing against his cock where they were joined. He stroked over the fabric-covered ass before settling his hands on Kageyama's waist so as not to disturb the garment.

He didn't bother to start slow, his first thrust harsh and unforgiving, each consecutive push rocking Kageyama hard against the bed. Kageyama was shivering and moaning, the skirt swaying with their movements. The slaps of their skin were muffled by the fabric between them, and Tsukishima found himself to be getting close to release at an alarming rate.

“Can I come inside?” Tsukishima asked, voice strained.

“Oh god,” Kageyama moaned. “Yes, yes, please.”

Tsukishima fumbled around the skirt before finding a way to sneak his hand under it to grasp Kageyama's cock, and each pull of his hand made Kageyama whimper, arms shaking as they strained to hold his body up.

“Kei, fuck,” Kageyama gritted out, and that was all the warning he gave before coming in Tsukishima's hand, his come splattering to the skirt.

Tsukishima grunted, speeding up his thrusts, his soiled hand gripping on to Kageyama's hips over the skirt, the waistband pressing against his palm.

“Fuck,” Kageyama groaned, arms shaking harder.

It didn't take long for the pleasure pooling in Tsukishima's belly to burst into flames, and he came with a loud swear, hips stuttering as he rode out his orgasm, his seed spilling deep inside Kageyama's ass as he pulled Kageyama's hips as close to him as was physically possible.

Kageyama's arms gave out and he slumped forward, Tsukishima unable to stop it from happening as he was still high on his pleasure. He bent down over Kageyama's back and guided them up to the bed before slowly pulling out of Kageyama's tight hole. Kageyama whimpered and collapsed onto his side on the bed, the skirt displaying his ass that was starting to leak Tsukishima's come.

“I wouldn't mind seeing that more often,” Tsukishima said as he stood up and took in the lewd sight of his boyfriend in his soiled skirt. “Let's hope we can get the skirt clean.”

Kageyama looked up at him with raised brows.

“Unless you didn't enjoy it?” Tsukishima clarified.

Kageyama sighed and shook his head before stretching out on the bed.

“I'm not complaining,” he said and hid his face in the pillow.

Tsukishima smiled fondly and headed to the bathroom to start cleaning up his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I have two more fics written, one of them still unedited. I'm badly stuck with the next iwaoi kink fic because depression has taken away all my motivation to do anything but read. Also this month I'm doing NaNoWriMo so I'm focusing all my writing energy to that. What all this means is that I'll probably have one or two more fics coming up this month, then I'll have to see if I can get the last two written next month or something.
> 
> Please comment, it helps me remember why I love writing fics.
> 
> [mastodon](https://fandom.ink/@mean_whale) \- [writing list](https://mean-whale.dreamwidth.org/557.html)
> 
> [personal twitter](https://twitter.com/mean_whale) \- [linktree](https://linktr.ee/rtilhi)


End file.
